


New girl in town

by NoeliaSC



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: (Y/N) has just arrived town with her older sister and parents. You will be friends with girl gang: Kat, Cassie, Maddi... In a party before school starts, (Y/N) will meet Fez and they will get closer.





	1. Euphoria Tales

Your family were new in town, your mom was translated from her job to there so you all decided to move in. Your new home was full of packages and empty boxes, all your past life was there: friends, family, childhood and memories. The first week in town you didn't go out much, you told yourself house needed to be clean and tie up but the real thing is that you were afraid to leave it, go out and face the new reality, your new reality.  
Eventually, you did. Your older sister's had already hang out with kids neighbor so you had to joined. Kat was nice, you liked her sense of humor and admired her fashion style, your sister and she became close friends so quickly so you were introduced to the rest of the group: Maddy, Cassie, Lexie … They considered that was their responsibility to show town to both of you and by showing they didn't mean a tourist tour around the most interesting and historical buildings of the town but introducing to you the top trendiest places like the new disco, a discreet motel where hook up and a gasoil station service where you could buy drugs according to them and you would would be attended by a 12 year old child.  
“You all are the funniest bitches I have ever met” your sister said, “ right (Y/N)?”  
You laughed and nodded they were hilarious.  
The weekend before classes started after summer vacation, the girls invited you to a party in a classmate house nearby. You dressed casual but elegant, converse and a white and yellow short summer dress you just bought on sales a few days before leaving your old twin with your BBF, your hair was over your right shoulder and a very simple makeup. When you arrived to the party you saw amazing makeup on girls and despite you are so shy and introvert couldn't help but to ask a few girls for ticks and advices. Jules was one of those girls:  
“You has beautiful eyes” she said “I would love to help you even I can teach you if you want”  
“Oh, really? Yes, please, I would love that. Thanks!”  
“Here, this is my number now we can chat, we can go together to school if you want so you don't go alone. You do have a bike, don't you? I always go with my friend Rue, by the way, where is she?”  
“No clue, sorry I don't know her” you told her.  
Jules said she needed to look for her friend Rue and left, you turned around to say something to your sister, for first time you liked that place you were going to live the next year. You were not just excited for learning and improving your abilities with makeup but because you had arrived two weeks from now and already had made some new friends. Then just you found out your sister wasn't there right next to you where you last saw her, neither were Kat or Cassie, Lexie was also gone. Now you were alone as you feared, the few people you barely knew are gone and you are by yourself in a strange place with loud music and drunk people. There you, (Y/N) was, living the worst nightmare of a introvert person.  
(Y/N) started wondering around the house looking for her friends, didn't see them anywhere and high wheels were hurting her legs son instead she looked for a comfortable place to sit and keep trying searching them by message. Outside the house, there were a nice garden with a pool, it was a windy cloudy night so most of the people stayed inside dancing and drinking, (Y/N) saw a nice and very comfortable looking sofa outdoor and it was empty well not empty at all as she found out later when she sat, there was a guy about his twenties sitting there by his own.  
“Hi” she said, “I'm (Y/N), I'm an new in town”.  
The guy looked at her for a momento before answer in low voice :  
“Hey new girl in town, I'm Fez”  
“Nice to meet you, Fez”  
The guy nodded and kept looking at his hands at he was before. (Y/N) focused on her business too, she had friends to find, texted her sister and Kat, they both received messages but didn't answer and it also sent a message to Jules, checked her instagram and Twitter waiting for a message but nothing. So she blocked phone and hug herself sitting in the couch, her arms around her legs. Her happy moments and thoughts that she had before were already gone, she wished she would have stayed in home instead drawing or writing or maybe just watching TV with her mother.  
“Yo! Girl, you cold?” the guy called Fez made (Y/N) put apart her sad thoughts for a momento brought her to reality again.  
“Oh, no. I'm fine.”  
“You sure kid? I can get you a sweater or a blanket” Fez insisted.  
“I'm fine.” (Y/N) said, and for whatever reason it was you kept talking even though they just met. “I came with some friends and my older sister, well friends' were hers. I just came with them. The case is I don't know where they are now, I tried to contact hem and looked for them but don't answer.  
“No worry, girl. You can wait here”  
“Your friends are lost too? you asked despite of your shyness you feel like start a conversation with this blue eyes guy there was something mysterious on him and you can't tell what yet.  
“More or less” he said clearly avoiding answering and then added “Yep, they are lost but they will come here at some point, just like yours”.  
“Oh ok, then I will wait here.”  
“Good”  
“You in school?” asked trying to start a conversation.  
Fez looked older for still going to high school but maybe you were lucky and made a friend that doesn't abandon you by yourself.  
“No, I were but not anymore”  
They stayed there a couple of hours, (Y/N) made some casual questions and Fez answered then, you asked about professors, good restaurants and places to chill there wanted to know mostly about the cultural and historical part of town, Kat and girls didn't say much about it you know Lexie could help you but Fez was right there.  
At the end, your girlfriends texted you back: Kat was with someone, Cassie with her boyfriend, your sister and Maddie were dancing now. Your sister told you to join then but you liked to be where you were, couch was comfortable and Fex despite he wasn't very talkative was a good companion.  
“I think I'm going home” you said, you had spent all nights in last week staying up late reading fanfics and watching series on your mobile phone and sleeping almost zero hours so you were dead or close to dead by that time.  
“Why? You ain't feeling good?” worried Fez's voice was back. “Bored?”  
“No, no, I'm good and having a nice time here better than partying actually. Nah, I just spent all week cleaning new house and arranging so I'm a bit tired now”  
“OK, kid. Your friends go back with you? ”  
“No, they still here inside in the house. I'll go home by foot”.  
Fez looked at her, then took a look around them.  
“Wait here, I'll be right back” he said.  
(Y/N) did what he said. Fez went into house, talked to some people and come back a few minutes later.  
“Saying goodbye to your friends?” you asked him “you don't need to come with me. I'll be fine”  
“Don't mind. I ain't a very party guy myself, wanted to leave too”  
“Ok, I live near here, that way. You?”  
“Not nearby. I'll walk you home and then go to my place” Fez said.  
“Thanks then, for walking me home”  
“You said you are new in town, don't want you to get lose”.  
“I don't know much the neighborhood actually, I haven't gone out much. I'm a bookworm love writing reading and drawing not so much partying” (Y/N) didn't know why said that but she really feels very comfortable with Fez, he was the kind of person who you could stay quiet but silence was never tense. She liked that, (Y/N) came from a big family and her quiet moments were few and short.  
“That's good. Not everybody likes same things. Yo, (Y/N) what school do you attended? St. Mary's?”  
“Nope, I go to the public one. I'm in eleventh grade”  
“Good. Stay there, kid”  
“Yes, I'll.” you said laughing, your parents and all kind of old people always say that to you and your sister, Fez didn't look like that old “What about you? What do you do for living?”  
“I work on a small store in a gasoil station. Not interesting at all”  
“It sounds nice, I guess.”  
They both stayed quiet the rest of the road, walking side by side. It was a nice feeling just walking on silence with someone, you feel sorry when you arrived to your house.  
“This one, this is my house”. you said.  
“Cool, kid”  
“Thanks for coming with me. That was really nice”  
“It's nothing. I like to act good when I can”  
“Hmm I don't know yet but I don't think you are a bad person”  
Fez smiled and laugh. First time she saw it doing it.  
“Yet. I like that. Anyway, I will see you in the next party." Fez told her and started walking down street.  
You looked leaving him, when he disappeared into dark you went into house and run to your room. That night you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	2. First day

School classes have already started, you were afraid subjects would be so different from your last school, maybe they were too strict or too advanced for you or not advance enough. Even though those were your mother's fears you had other things to worry about for.   
Since you arrived, you have made some friends by yourself not talking about Maddie, Cassie and Kat those were your sister's friend. Nope, you made yourself some friends. Despite she left you alone in the party last weekend, Jules came right to you as soon as you arrived to class that very first morning.   
― Hey, (Y/N)! What's up? ― said while hugging you kissing your checks.   
― Good. You gal?   
― Great!   
― Jules? Why did you run away? ― a black extremely gorgeous girl with a hoodie just came into them to talk to her friend.   
― Oh, I saw (Y/N) and came to say hi.   
You smiled to Jules' girlfriend.   
― Guilty. ― you said.   
― Oh, I just remember you two do not know each other. Cool! I will introduce you. Rue, this is (Y/N) I met her at the party last weekend. (Y/N) this is my best friend Rue.   
― Nice to meet you.   
― Same (Y/N) ― Rue replied with a smile.   
Then the ring rang, classes were about to start. You took a quick look to your schedule, your next class was Biology on room 34-C and you have no clue where that was.   
― Hmm girls any of you have biology now?   
― Nope, I have theater right now.   
― Me music. ― replied Jules.   
― I do have biology!   
― Really? Room 34-C? May you walk me? I'm completely lost here.   
― Yes sure.   
Behind Rue's back, Lexie appeared. She has turned into an angel on your eyes by now. Sweet and loyal Lexie.  
― Thanks Lexie.   
― Hey, (Y/N) ― Jules called you before you leave with Lexie, your new BFF. ― Still up for learning my makeup tricks?   
― Yes of course. I mean if you are up obviously.   
― I'm. What about this afternoon on my house? You come too Lexie.   
― OK. We ll be there. ― you two said at loud at the same time.   
― See you there girls.   
― Bye. ― Rue said.   
***  
That afternoon, you called Lexie so you two could go together to Jules's house, that way you would feel safer your new glamorous friend had sent you her address but you were not quite an expert using Google Maps. However, Lexie had bad news for you:   
“Sorry (Y/N) I gotta help my mom this afternoon. I can't.” her text message said.   
“Don't worry. Next time. XX” you replied.  
“Have fun”   
Now arriving to Jules' house was all on you, so looked up how to do it, a route from you place to hers and tried to memorized. You even actually did the route on your computer with the little yellow doll.   
“Weirdo” you called yourself ashamed and embarrassed.   
You arrived to Jules's house on time, well five minutes later but that was nothing. Rue was already there she wasn't wearing her hoodie now and looked even more beautiful than that morning. They had already started the makeup classes when you arrived and Rue's face was covered with glitter and shining stars.   
“You look amazing Rue.”  
“All on Jules”  
“And you two started without me I see”   
“Again all on Jules, this girl can't keep her hands out of glitter” Rue said carrying on her jokes.   
“Oh, come on girls. stop making fun on me or…”  
“Or?” you two both said at loud.  
“Or I won't use it on you and you will have to spend all these years on high school without my extremely good makeup arts” she said joking too. They all three laughed at the same time.   
(Y/N) felt instantly on home, still missed your old Town and your friends you left there. When you arrived was afraid of everything, but most of all about not been able to fit in, your sister didn't have that problem at all she was confident and extrovert. Now laughing with Rue and Jules while doing silly things all afternoon you couldn't care less about fitting or not.   
Afternoon passed too fast, after what seemed half an hour your phone said other ways, it was almost seven pm and your mom had already called you thrice. You texted her telling you were on Jules's and ok.   
“Fine. Buy milk when you come back, I forgot” she replied.   
You asked Rue and Jules where you could find a nearby store open.

This time it was hardest to find the place, you followed Rue's instructions because she was born there and knew every single place. You got lost a couple of time, Google Assistant wasn't as good as people use to think, but anyway you got to store thirty minutes late even though estimated time was only fifteen.   
And the store wasn't actually a store either but a gasoil station. It was a 24 hours station so it was open. You hoped there were some milk and got in.   
Despite it looked quite isolated and dark place from the outside, it was pretty nice, as a traveller you had been on worst gas oil stations, that was clean and had good illumination. As far your eyes could see, you were the only one on the store, didn't see any shop assistant either. Also, there were milk so you got a couple of bottles and with your credit card on hand went to pay for them.   
Thankfully, shop assistant was there now, all you could see of him was his back and immediately a deja vu feeling overcome you, you knew or had ever seen that man before but couldn't remember where or who he was. You stayed a little while standing in the middle of the hall trying to figure it out and failing.   
“What a nonsense!” you thought “Just pay and let's go home”. Inner voice are usually extremely wise, you followed yourself.   
“Hello! I would like this, please” said.   
When shop assistant turned around then you finally did recognize him. It was Fezco, the guy from last weekend party.   
“Oh, Hi, Fezco! So you work here.  
“Hi, (Y/N). Didn't expect to see you here.”  
“Me either, I forgot you told you work on a station. I didn't know it was this. What a coincidence!”  
“Yep. It's a good surprise. I'm glad of seeing you again.”   
A silence momento appeared between them, Fezco's words were still on the air. However, it wasn't uncomfortable at all, silence reminded (Y/N) how easy was to be with him.   
“So how are you?”  
“I'm good. What about you girl? How is school treating you?”   
“Good, today was first day. First day everything seems so easy, you know just presentations about subjects.”  
“Yeah, just keep going and working hard then you'll be fine.” Fezco told you with serious voice.   
“Thanks for advice” you said.   
“Advice is free, mill isn't. 2'30 dollars.” said still keeping his serious voice. You must have looked him with a weird and silly face cause he blinked at you and smiled, you smiled him back and lend him credit card. “Now you know where I work” he said.   
“Yes, I do know it. Now I can come here whenever I want and bother you”   
He laughed.   
“I wouldn't mind at all.”  
“Then I will do that” you said imitating his serious voice.   
That's when Fezco's face changed, he looked worried and angry for a moment it was just an instance but you could see it and got a little bit scared of that face, even though you already appreciated him.   
“No, you better not come here very often or never again if you want another advice.”  
“But then how we could meet? I didn't mean to bother” you said worried.   
His face changed again, now he was the same nice Fezco you knew.   
“You didn't, just this neighborhood can be dangerous and I can't always walk with you.”  
“Hmm” you said and a idea crossed your mind “Then if I can't come why don't we go out someday?”  
“Out? You and me?” now he looked surprised of your words.   
“Yes, some afternoon that you are free or maybe on weekend”  
It looked like an eternity until the answer arrived.   
“Ok. Next Tuesday, Tuesday is a good day near Friday but still not weekend. People are calmer on Tuesdays. Good with you?” First part was spoken on low voice, like he was whispering to himself.   
“Yes, sure, Perfecto.” Then you phone rang, it was your mother it was really late you saw on your phone screen. “This is my phone number” You wrote it for Fezco on a paper “we can keep talking about Tuesday by message”   
“Good. Yo (Y/N) be careful!” he said before you left. Both smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC_Writer


	3. Date afternoon

On Tuesdays morning, (Y/N) was nervous, extremely nervous more nervous that would ever recognize. Luckily, you knew how to cover it up. Tried to act normal on school despite the fact class times passed slower than ever. French was your last class, you were always good with languages but this time your mind was too busy thinking on somewhere else or on someone else.   
Trying not to overthink much, you put all your attention on the clock, it moved so slow even though it looked like average it wasn't. Time seemed to stop since Fez and you decide to date. ¡No no no! you shouted to yourself “Why did you say “date”? It was a meeting, that's right you two were just gonna hang out, like you do with Jules and Rue the other afternoon”.  
Once clock rang, you ran too to your home as fast as you were able to. Said hi to you mom and locked yourself on your bedroom. Everything was according to the plan, and Yes despite how pathetic it might look you got a plan. First of all cause you didn't have much practise meeting (dating). Secondly, you were more nervous than you would ever admitted but that very same morning you took a Valium from your mom bathroom. And thirdly, well you didn't got one of those but that was nothing wrong with having a plan, it did not hurt nobody, did it?   
So you arrived home before your sister, you knew she would arrived much later cause the girl band had a meeting on Kat's house and your mom was tired after her all night shift on the hospital as a nurse. Now you were all by yourself, next part of plan had started. The kind of outfit you would wear had worried you: something casual but nice, jeans and a top? skirt with a shirt? a summer dress? And what about your hair? Make up or not?   
While you kept wondering what to do, time had started running again and now you were behind schedule. There is no time no for wondering and fashion issues so you just the purple dress and a Jean jacket and crossed your finger hoping you look good on those.   
Half walking and half running, you checked your phone just in case Fez may have sent you any message saying he can't meet eventually. Zero messages. You two haven't talked much these days just a few time to arrange the meeting that would be on shopping center.   
After a final run, you arrived a couple of minutes early so sat on a bank on a indoor Park area waiting patiently for Fez. Time arranged past and he wasn't there yet.   
“I'm on the place” you texted. Fez was on line and replied right on the way.   
“Me too”   
“Where are you?” you two texted at the same time.   
“Sitting on a bank, next to kid's park” you said.   
“Playpen” he texted you back.   
You stand up and walk around the park, when you had just taken first steps you saw him. There he was, standing too, looking for you. You two walked to meet in the middle and stood there not knowing what to do next. A hug? A kiss? Shaking hands? A hug was ok for you but Fezco didn’t seem a very physical person. Time passed while you hesitated.   
“Hey! I didn't see you”, he said.   
“Yes, I…” still thinking about how to proceed.   
“We need more coordination”   
It was a poor joke but it made you laugh, a loud laughter. Then, all the suddenly, the tension was gone, you weren’t nervous anymore.   
“Yes, we do.”  
“So what do you want to do?”, he asked.   
“Hmm, well I don’t know”   
And it was true, you had been too worried about what to wear that didn’t think about any plan. Now you regretted and blame yourself for that mistake.   
“I don’t know the town well yet. Just a few places: school, supermarket, mall...”   
“Yep, I get it.”  
“So, what do you like to do? Any plan around here?”, you asked hoping he would come up with an idea.   
Fez waited a few seconds before answering with his usually low voice that seems like a whisper.   
“Not sure if my plans are good for you.” He hesitated before talking again in a regular volumen. “you like ice cream?”  
“Yes, of course! Chocolate team!”  
“Yo, Vainilla win”  
“Not so sure about that”  
“I told you girl, it’s much better”  
“Nope, you would have to convince me”   
Now it was her turn to make him laugh.   
***  
The ice-cream parlour was nice, pink walls, white furniture and employed on costume. It made you realised how small and different this place was from you old town. That wasn’t something you didn’t want to bring up on that moment cause thinking about your old town lead to your old school, house, neighbour and all friends you have left behind. Despite you didn’t want to, couldn't avoid it either so memories hit you hard while you were eating. Tried to hide it but it wasn’t easy and Fez seemed to be very good on reading people.   
“What is wrong?”, asked, he looked concerned.   
“Nothing, I’m fine. You like your ice-cream?” obviously trying to change subject.   
“Yep, but you don’t”  
“Yes, I do, Fez. It’s delicious” you said, eating a little bit you show him how tasty it waas.   
“You look sad, what’s up girl? You wanna go home? I can walk you.”  
“I wish that was true” you said sadly.   
“Small town, we can go by foot”. His comment made you laugh again, despite he didn’t mean to, he was serious now. “You ok?”   
“Yes, I just…” You felt stupid, why the hell you had to feel like that on exactly in that particular moment? You were just fine a few minutes ago, everything was ok. It looked like that. “I’m…”  
“Hey” he stopped you before you could possibly made an excuse or explain that your sadness had nothing to be with him, “you don’t need to tell me. (Y/N), I’m here if you want to talk but don’t have to”.   
“Thanks, Fez, it means a lot, really. It’s just, I miss my hometown, you know? My friends, my old house, my school, everything. I’m good here, it’s a nice place and i have made some friends already, good one like you but…”  
“I get it, girl. Big change, few time. You will get used to it. Don’t be sorry, I said I get it” he said before you could even open your mouth to apologize.   
“Hahaha, ok, I won’t apologize but thanks, anyway.”  
“I’m a good listener”.   
“Yes, you surely are. And a good friend too”.   
Fez nodded and you change topic for a happier one. You didn’t notice but there was a kind of sparkle on his eyes after hearing your words. It lasted all afternoon until he walks you to your house. You hug him this time, at first he stay still and later put his hands on your shoulder kind of awkward not knowing what to do.   
“Bye, Fez. I had a nice time, and thanks again for listening to me”  
“No need, my pleasure. Bye, (Y/N)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


	4. Next day

Next day, during lunchtime all you reunited: your sister, Maddy, Kat and Cassie. Lexie was staying in home that morning, didn’t feel well Cassie told you when you called. Just a cough but their mother insisted, she had weak health since she was a baby.  
“You know, Cassie is the youngest. My mom is super protective with her”.  
Behind Cassie back, your sister laugh and nodded. She was obviously trying to tease you and you let her being, only this time. You were so happy, extremely happy since yesterday afternoon. No One had realized before but when you didn’t talk back to your sister she begins to suspect something was going on with you.  
However, you didn’t think too much about it, your mind was too busy going back over and over to the very same topic or person. There was no major reason for that, you just had a great time yesterday afternoon.  
The topic conversion of that day was about Maddie’s boyfriends, Nate. Well, you weren’t so sure they were dating, it was confused, it seems like an on and off relationship. In regular cirscuntancies you were just ignored that, love issues weren’t your favourite topic but, in this case, it was especial cirscuntancies YOU were a special cirscuntancies yourself. As new girl in town you told yourself you need to prove yourself and show other how good, an nice you were.  
“Showing your better self” morning mantra in front of bathroom mirror.  
“He called me this morning and picked me up” Mandy was saying.  
“Yes?”, Cassie asked, “what did your parents said?”  
“Nothing. We met on a random street, we are not dumb”  
After Mandy, it came Cassie turn to talk about her boyfriend McKay. He was studying in college and they saw each other every two weeks. Cassie was so in love, and it showed. She was talking about how she and McKay could spent a whole afternoon just talking just like they did the very last day, after classes.  
“That’s so romantic”, your sister said.  
Kat next to you just kept looking at her phone.  
“Yep, it is. And what did you guys did yesterday after classes? I don’t want to bore you”, Cassie said all blushed.  
“Oh, Kat and I went to the movies”, your sister said.  
“Yep, we watched a horror …  
“A extremely scary movie” your sister shouted.  
“It wasn’t that scary, actually it was boring” Kat kept talking.  
“Boring? You said it was boring? Kat, I couldn’t sleep last night”  
“You are overreacting” Kat said laughing.  
“I’m what? I couldn’t sleep, could I (Y/N)”.  
“well, I can’t tell. I didn’t speak to you last night”  
“No?” your sister doubt, memory wasn’t her major strength.  
“No, I went straight to bed after I arrived home”. you said.  
“Oh, that’s right. I didn’t see on dinner table last night.”  
“Yep, I was sleeping. I was tired”  
Kat and your sister kept discussed about the movie when all the suddenly your sister looked at you again.  
“Where did you go yesterday?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you”  
Your sister pointed at you, Kat looked at you at Cassie and Mandy did too. Suddenly everyone was paying attention to you.  
“Well, I was with a friend of mine.”  
“Oh, was it a boy?” Mady asked.  
“Was it a date?” Cassie asked at the same time.  
“Yes hmm no.”  
“Who was it?” all of three asked except from Kat, she was indeed bored.  
“A guy I met on the party. I met him again in the store and he invited me out”.  
“So it was a date then?” you sister asked.  
“Well, I don’t know. I’m not sure”.  
“The store? what store?” Kat asked.  
“The store of the gas station near Jules house’s”  
“Wait, you went out with Fezco?” Kat said at loud.  
“Yes, we went to the mall and ate ice cream. It was nice, he ...”  
“What happens?” your sister interrupted, “who is that Fezco? What is wrong with him? You all tell me now.” Her protective older sister side was activated.  
“Well, you better sit girl. Your sister here really likes bad boys” Mady said. 

**+

Fezco was in the store, as usual. Working selling supplies, all kind of supplies if you know what I mean. That morning, the place was empty except from Fezco and his friend Rue.  
“You shouldn’t be here, you got school today.”  
“Maybe, but I want to know everything about your date. I called you last night, you didn’t answer, I want to know what were you doing.” Rue said with a insinuation.  
“Nothing. It wasn’t like that”.  
“Then, How was it?” Rue kept insisting.  
“Go school kid” Fezco was working on the store while Rue was following him.  
“Tell me something. I promise I will go to school if you tell me. Tell me!”  
“It was nice. We ate ice cream and I walked her home”  
“And?”  
“And?”  
“You walked her home and? Did something happened? Did she kiss you? Did you kiss her?”  
“No”  
“No? NO? Why not?” Rue shouted. An old lady turned around, scared. “why not?” she whispered.  
“Because of not. It was a nice afternoon as I said.”  
“So you don’t want to kiss her.”  
“I didn’t say that, kid.”  
“Then?”  
Fezco didn’t reply.  
“Ok.” Rue said. “So let’s me guess. You do like her but you don’t know if she is into you, right?”  
“Maybe”, that was all Fezco said.  
“Then Ask her out, again. It’s a order”, Rue added before Fezco could say anything.  
Fezco didn’t reply, just kept working on the store but Rue knew he would do it as soon as his work was over, then schooltime would be over too. He was very concerned about studying going first. That’s how she knew he cared.


	5. The truth

(Y/N) was still on schock. She liked to think she was good reading people but there was no way she could have seen Fezco’ stuff coming. (Y/N) could have never imagined. How in the world…?  
After girls told her who was Fezco and what he did for living, (Y/N) had been repassing over and over again all the time they two had spent together. You remembered the party, when they two met, he was sitting on a couch and talked to her, he was very nice. You never suspected of that, a boy who was alone on a party, waiting for his friends as he said, who would?   
But then, the girls told you the truth and it opened your eyes. Fezco wasn’t there just minding his business and waiting for his friends just like you did. Yes, he was waiting but not for friends but for clients to sell them … to sell… You weren’t able to think about it. It was just too much.   
You tried your best to distract yourself, doing homeworks, watching tv, listening some music, helping your mom with housework… It did worked at least at the beginning but then the tasks became ritual and the thoughts was waiting that moment to attack her again with new memories, questions and concerns.   
“Hey,” your sister called you, “why don’t you come with me and the girls if you are so desperate for distraction?”   
“Hmm, I don’t know”  
“Come on! We’re going to the mall, maybe watch a movie. (Y/N) it’ll be ice cream for sure, I know you love it” she insisted.   
“Oh no, I think I will stay here”  
“You sure? Ok, but you gotta move on”  
There were two major reason why you didn’t went out to the girls. Yes, it would help you a lot to distract you and move on, but also girls would be extra careful with you and at the same time would like you to talk about everything that may have or not may have happened between Fez and you. Simply, you weren’t ready for that yet.   
Another reason was that the mall could bring memories back inevitably. Last thing you wanted was to remember your last time with Fezco. It had been perfect, or that your thought back then. “Then” meant that very same morning, before she knew who Fezco really was.   
Despite all this two major reason there was another one, a secret you had been hidden and you were sure it couldn’t have been possible to keep it from the girls. The truth was that you received a message from Fezco. It said: “Hey girl, you like to watch a movie next week?”  
Tired of trying to hard of distract yourself, you lied on the bed letting all the feelings and memories coming to you. And so you cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like the fanfic so far! Sorry of I made any mistake, English isn't my mother tongue.  
The next chapters will have to wait a little longer, I'm busy studying for my exams and preparing my thesis.   
Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
